Courts délires sur nos Vongola
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Aimez-vous imaginer des blagues douteuses ? Mettre Tsuna dans les ennuis ? Rire des cheveux longs de Squalo ? Alors ces délires sont faits pour vous... Ils proviennent de l'esprit dérangée d'une auteure qui adore raconter des bêtises :) ATTENTION: L'auteure n'est pas responsable en cas de crises de fous rires intempestives (en cours, au gré de mes idées farfelues )


J'ai pu voir que quelques personnes appréciaient mes délires solitaires sur notre manga adoré, j'ai nommé Reborn. Aimant faire plaisir, j'ai décidé de concocter quelques petites histoires que je continuerai au fur et à mesure que je le souhaiterai sur nos petits mafiosi

Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion _**(surtout pour toi Adda-chan)**_, c'est-à-dire que si quelqu'un a une idée d'histoire courte, il/elle me l'a met en MP ou en review et je me ferai un plaisir de la transcrire sous forme de texte en précisant à qui elle est destinée ^^

Voilà, je vous souhaite de bien rire. Il est cependant recommandé de s'enfermer à double tour dans votre chambre/maison/salle de bain/... si vous ne désirez pas être prit pour un psychopathe en manque. Moi, l'auteur, ne prendrait aucune responsabilité dans ce genre de cas ^^

* * *

_Courtes histoires partie 1_

* * *

Dans la Varia, tout le monde connaît la dévotion de Levi à l'égard du boss de la Varia. Mais certains ne savaient pas jusqu'où ça irait. C'est en voyant un Levi malade jurer fidélité à un fauteuil qu'il pensait être son boss adoré que tous connurent son amour du boss. Xanxus, pour sa part, ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait être honoré de la loyauté de son subordonné ou s'il devait le tuer car il prenait un fauteuil pour sa royale personne…

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Un matin, Tsuna se réveilla dans une chambre rose, entouré par des peluches toutes plus roses les unes que les autres. Il y avait des lapins, des ours, des lions,… La pauvre boîte arme du boss avait aussi testé et se retrouvait avec un gros nœud rose autour du cou. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour élucider ce mystère, il se rendit compte que des menottes en fourrure rose le retenaient.  
C'est quand il vit Mukuro s'approcher, habillé avec un manteau que ne lui envierait pas Lussuria, que le jeune ciel des Vongola comprit.  
\- C'est décidé, pensa le jeune homme. Je ne laisse plus Mukuro boire un quelconque alcool. Il ne le tient absolument pas.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Depuis déjà quelques années, Squalo avait les cheveux longs. Cela n'étonnait plus personne. Mais lorsqu'il fut obligé d'attacher ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne traînent pas par terre, sa fierté en prit un coup. D'autant plus quand Lussuria ou Bel étaient dans le coin.  
\- Ma Squalo-kun, tu es si beau comme ça. Tu devrais te maquiller un peu, cela ferait ressortir tes yeux.  
\- Ushishishi la princesse est de sortie. Elle a dû oublier sa robe, rigola le prince.  
Les deux assassins passèrent l'après-midi à moitié sourds, après que Squalo leur ai « calmement » fait part de son exaspération.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Il est bien connu que Gokudera et Yamamoto s'entendent relativement mal. Ils passent leur temps à se chamailler, à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux, voire parfois à se bagarrer. Un jour, quand Tsuna en eut assez, il leur fit un peu de chantage. Ou bien ils passaient un après-midi ensemble dans une pièce isolée sans se taper dessus ou bien ils feraient leur prochaine mission avec Ryohei pour Gokudera et Lambo pour Yamamoto. Autant dire qu'ils préférèrent un après-midi ensemble. Cependant, s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle Tsuna, qui voulait juste réconcilier ses gardiens, ne s'attendait pas, c'est aux petits cris qui survinrent deux heures après. On passera les détails, mais tous comprirent que les deux garçons allaient mieux s'entendre quand ils sortirent calmes et débraillés de la pièce à la fin de la journée. Le boss, lui, ne savait plus trop quoi en penser…

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Beaucoup se demandent pourquoi Skull a une peur bleu de Reborn. Pourtant il est immortel. Oui, mais le problème vient du fait, qu'un jour, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, Skull avait malencontreusement renversé du café sur la chemise blanche (et neuve) de Reborn. Ce dernier, ayant moyennement apprécié, avait poursuivi le cascadeur immortel pendant près d'une semaine, avec Léon transformé en flingue. Depuis, l'arcobaleno lui voue le plus grand des respects .

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Une fois, alors que Bel n'était encore qu'un enfant, il voulut aller, avec ses nouveaux « amis » de la Varia, à la fête foraine. L'idée, en soit, était intéressante, mais amener une bande d'assassins dérangés dans un tel lieu n'était pas forcément intelligent. C'est pourquoi, après avoir entendu des coups de feu, dus au stand de tir à la carabine, les tueurs de la Varia détruisirent plus de la moitié de la fête, sous le rire sadique du petit Bel qui s'était bien amusé avec tous ces roturiers. Depuis, l'accès aux fêtes foraines est interdit aux maniaques de la gâchette.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Cependant, en conséquence à cet événement, le 9ème du nom du procéder à une restriction du budget de la Varia. On put alors voir Mammon qui passait des journées entières à planquer son argent pour qu'il ne serve pas à renflouer leurs caisses, tandis que Lussuria se désespérait car cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus acheter ses masques de beauté qui coûtaient un bras à chaque fois. Xanxus, pour sa part, n'en eut rien à faire et continua d'exploser des bouteilles d'alcool à chacune de ses crises.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Xanxus cherchait souvent le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser du gamin Vongola afin d'obtenir le poste de parrain. La plupart des bonnes idées lui venaient de Reborn : empoisonnement, snipers,… Mais ce gosse avait vraiment une bonne intuition. Mais le fils adoptif du 9ème eut finalement une idée de génie quand il reçut une invitation de la part du 10ème à un bal masqué, invitation provenant surement de Reborn. C'est pourquoi, une semaine après, dans le manoir Japonais des Vongola, on put regarder passer Xanxus dans une magnifique robe de soirée orange (qui faisait ressortir ses yeux rouges… attention), avec un peu de maquillage sur le visage. Squalo l'accompagnait, vêtu pour sa part d'une robe bleue, évasée à partir de la taille, tandis que son épée accrochée habituellement à sa main droite, était remplacée par un bouquet de roses. Ils pensaient passer inaperçus, mais leurs talents pour le déguisement et la danse ne rivalisaient pas avec leurs talents d'assassins. Aujourd'hui encore, Tsuna se demande ce que ces deux timbrés faisaient chez lui, et pourquoi ils essayaient à tout prix de danser avec lui…

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Tsuna regarda, intrigué, Chrome qui essayait tant bien que mal de promettre à un ananas qu'elle le protégerait toute sa vie.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu te réincarnais en ananas Mukuro, déclara le petit boss, un peu trop suicidaire. Cela te rappelle-t-il ta coupe de cheveux ?  
\- Elle est bourrée abruti, lui répondit Ken, tandis que la « tête d'ananas » perdait son flegme légendaire et essayait de tuer le petit parrain.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Un soir, dans le manoir de la Varia, alors que tout le monde dormait, Fran qui était somnambule, se trompa de chambre. Ce qu'il vit le réveilla sur le champ et lui fit se promettre de s'enfermer à clé le soir. En effet, voir Xanxus porter un maillot deux pièce rose bonbon, tout en chantant « un jour mon tueur viendra » avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

D'ailleurs quand Mammon apprit cet événement, il se promit de prendre des photos afin de les revendre sur « Vosrêvesdemafiosi . com ». L'arcobaleno était sûr qu'un illusionniste de sa connaissance en tirerait un bon parti.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas le bébé de la Varia, ce fut que Byakuran apprécie aussi ces photos et qu'il les achète pour les montrer en visioconférence à son Xanxus-chan. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui encore, Viper se cache du boss pour éviter de tester le dernier rouge à lèvres tendance.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

\- Le prince vient d'atteindre sa majorité, déclara Bel. Que l'on me fasse porter un festin.  
\- Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à épouser la princesse du coin Bel-chan, lui répondit Lussuria en pointant du doigt Squalo.  
Bel, passa sa journée d'anniversaire à éviter l'épéiste, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'imaginer en train de lui faire les yeux doux tout en l'appelant « mon prince en sucre d'orge ». Le capitaine de la Varia n'aurait pas aimé.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

\- Je crois que Tsuna n'a pas la forme aujourd'hui, déclara Yamamoto un matin, pendant le petit déjeuner.  
\- Quoi ? Le judaïme est malade ? S'inquiéta Gokudera.  
\- Eh bien je pense. Je viens de le voir embrasser Reborn en lui susurrant des mots doux. Et le pire, c'est que Reborn lui a répondu et l'a pris dans ses bras.  
\- Eto… Je pense que c'est toi qui es malade là, joueur de baseball idiot, s'énerva le bras droit. Reborn-san qui prend Tsuna dans ses bras ? Tu as du rêver.  
Les autres gardiens acquiescèrent tous, même les deux associables, ne croyant pas une telle chose possible. Mais en voyant le dit Reborn arriver dans la pièce, avec un Decimo mal réveillé dans ses bras, tous durent avouer que, soit ils étaient tous malades, soit l'alcool de la veille était un peu fort.  
Lorsque leurs cerveaux eurent surchauffés, ils tombèrent dans les vapes, ou partirent en titubant pour les plus courageux.  
\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'y croiraient pas, se contenta de dire le ciel Vongola, sa tête nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de son ex-tuteur.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Irie Shoichi travaillait dans son bureau quand…  
\- Oh, tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Non, tu ne le sais pas je pense… Mais tu es tellement à croquer. Tu es si… moelleux, si doux…  
Le pauvre rouquin faillit s'évanouir en entendant la voix de son boss qui provenait de l'ordinateur.  
\- Rooh, je veux tant te goûter… Je promets de t'aimer, de te vénérer mais avant, je vais te manger… tout cru.  
C'est en activant la vidéo que le jeune homme comprit. Byakuran était en train de faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée à son paquet de marshmallow avant de le manger…

:) :) :) :) :) :)

\- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII, c'est décidé, j'en ai ma claque ! Hurla l'épéiste de la Varia, faisant éclater la moitié des vitres du domaine.  
La raison de son énervement ? Simple. Alors que l'homme sortait de la douche et s'apprêtait prendre ses habits, Bester, le tigre de Xanxus, avait jailli et les avait pris dans sa gueule avant de partir à toute vitesse. Bien sûr, Squalo lui avait couru après… Pour arriver dans la chambre de son boss, qui l'attendait de pied ferme.  
Et cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le fier épéiste ne marchait pas droit…

:) :) :) :) :) :)

\- Ushishishi, aujourd'hui, c'est la saint Valentin, déclara le génie de la Varia.  
\- Ah… Fran, ton prince charmant veut t'épouser, beugla Squalo dans le manoir.  
Le pauvre homme essai toujours, d'après nos sources, d'échapper à des illusions de Xanxus voulant faire des choses pas nettes…

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Tsuna s'était toujours dit qu'entre le rire de Bel ou de Mukuro, la dévotion de Gokudera, les "je vais te mordre à mort" d'Hibari, ou encore les "VOOOOIIII" de Squalo, il ne trouverait jamais rien de pire. Mais il comprit qu'il se trompait lorsqu'un soir, en rentrant dans sa chambre, il trouva Byakuran (ne me demandez pas comment il est arrivé là) qui jouait à la dinette sur le lit du boss des Vongola, tout massacrant des peluches à l'effigie de Mukuro (il doit vraiment l'avoir agacé notre illusionniste national) et en prononçant des malédictions plus que douteuses **_(je laisse vos esprits dérangés les imaginer. La personne ayant fait la meilleur proposition pourra me demander un One-Shot avec le couple de son choix)_**

Tsuna comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre normalement après avoir vu ça...

* * *

Voilà, C'est la fin de ces courtes histoires. Au gré de mes envies, j'en posterai d'autres. On va dire que c'est un coin blagues douteuses sur nos Vongola préférés.

J'espère que vous avez ris, mais que vous ne vous êtes tout de même pas étouffé.


End file.
